story_bubblefandomcom-20200214-history
Sophitia
Hi there, my name is Alice and I’m going to try to tell my story before I get her back. I have to. Basically this all started with my love of the Lolita fashion and porcelain dolls, I’ve seen enough horror movies to know that this is beyond creepy but it’s my life, right? So one day I was out shopping around in charity shops and second hand places, those places are rife with amazing bargains for otherwise expensive things, and I come across this place in the corner of town, next to the local supermarket, that’s full of things like teddy bears, old clothes and dolls. Very inviting, no? So in I go. First thing is the whiff, I’ve shopped in plenty stores like this to get used to the musk smell of people once owned things but this was different, it was a sickly perfume type smell mixed with a musky garbage type smell, pretty overpowering as I retched a little when I entered. Once I’d gotten over the smell I went snooping around for some cool bargains and found a lovely set of porcelain dolls, one in a blue Victorian dress, she was adorable, one with blonde ringlets and others of the like but behind them I could see a glimpse of some hard red eyes so the natural thing to do, for me, is see what they were. After moving some of the dolls to the side I found this perfect condition doll, red eyes and full red lips, it was almost lifelike! As I was staring, I heard a loud, sharp voice behind me; “is everything alright there?” Obviously I’m shocked to death and jumped as I turned, turns out it was just the shop-keep who obviously thought I was trying to nick a doll, because why not, you know? But when I looked closer at her, she looked ill, like, really ill. She was staring at the doll as though she was talking to it and not me, oh well, musta’ been tired from work I guess. I answered “yeah I’m fine, thanks, how much for the doll?” Her eyes snapped to mine as though she’d just realised I was there, customer service for the win there lady, amirite? She replies in the same cold voice that had spoken before “take her, take her away,” and turned around and left. I tell ya, I want what she’s having. So I’m standing there in shock but hey, I’ve gained a cool-ass doll for free and in perfect condition! As soon as I got home I placed her on the shelf with the rest of my dolls, changed into my pyjamas and went to bed. The next morning creeped me the fuck out. I woke up the same way everyone else does, being dizzy for a sec and just wanting to go back to bed but I had things to do, like internet. So I slowly edged myself out of bed, got dressed etc and went to brush my teeth. Now, as I was brushing my teeth I heard a little buzzing noise and a flickering of voices, like someone was changing the channel on a television or something so I finished up and went back to my room to find the doll from yesterday on my bed, face first as though she’d fallen, with her petite hand on my TV remote. Simple mistake, obviously she’d fallen down and hit the “on” button in the process, wish I’d gotten a video, I’ll check out my camcorder later see if any spooky things had it recording. Anyway, after I’d woken myself up and done all I needed to do I decided to go on my computer for a bit, important things to do y’know! Like Facebook. While scrolling through my newsfeed I found this news story on my friends wall about a massacre by some priest and how investigators had found a doll next to him, I’m gonna try to find it again. EDIT: Nowhere to be found, of course. Well anyway, after I read it i got this sinking feeling that I was being watched, anyone else ever get that feeling? I turned around and there was that doll, again, on my bed but this time just looking at me. Well I should point out that technically she was staring at the screen but the way her eyes were they looked like it was at me. I’m pretty freaked out at this point so I go over and tuck her into the bed, why not be nice to evil spirits? After that I figured I should probably eat, so eat I do! Oh man, those crumpets were delightful, nothing like a nice few crumpets with butter slavered over them ^_^ Oh right, my story. Well after that I went back in my room and decided to do the logical thing and “talk” to the doll, yeah logical. I asked her what her name was, nothing. Of course, it’s a doll. So I just gave up, I mean, what kind of nutter talks to a doll? There isn’t really much interesting about the rest of the day so I’ll skip to night time. After getting pyjamas on, the usual routine, I hopped into bed, not realising that I’d put the doll in there earlier and as I felt one of her porcelain arms touch my ribs there was an ear screeching “ah!” that rang in my ears, it was nearly white noise to me! I jumped, or fell, out of bed and it was just sitting there, arms intact, looking at me solemnly as though it was silently saying “why did you do that?” Little freaked out picked her up and put her in one of my boxes where I keep junk and tried to go to bed. Tried. Thinking back, she didn’t let me remember this but we’re too far gone to bother about memories now, I know too much. As I slept, I remember tossing and turning and hearing a little voice constantly saying, “My name is Sophitia, you hurt my arm, I don’t like this box, let me out let me out let me out!” Then I woke up with the loveliest little bruise on my right arm. Hurts like a bitch, even now. By this point I was just confused since I didn’t remember the dream and my days kept on being normal apart from the nightmares and waking up with a bruise on my arm each time it fades away, as well as the odd supernatural occurrence; noises when I’m not in a room or loud thumps coming from the box where she was, I’d figured out by this point that there was something up with this doll so about a week later I wanted out. I fished the stupid doll out of the box, headed to the first garbage or recycling skip I could find and dumped her in it. That night my dreams were fairly nice and flowing, I was glad to have my dreams nice and normal again, well for the first few hours. After a while the characters in my dreams started to get more... disturbed? Think the first scene the Alice Madness game where the rabbit’s eye pops out and stuff, that kind of creepiness. That game was freaky as hell though, but back to me. All my friends and family were getting distorted to the point where I couldn’t even recognise them anymore and eventually her voice kept coming from their mouths. “It’s cold in here. It’s dark in here. I don’t like it here. Why am I here? Take me home Alice, take me home! Take me home take me home!” Those three words all over again until I woke in a cold sweat as they echoed away. Take me home. I don’t want to. She scares me. You scare me. I just can’t get my head straight, I want to go get her so she’ll stop bugging me but at the same time, who in their right mind would? I mean, I’m not in my right mind but even so. Right, I’ve decided I’m gonna go get her. I’ll write more when I get back, she only moves in my dreams, when I sleep, I can’t sleep, I can never sleep. -- She’s back. And perfect as ever, just like the story about the priest. She was under loads of rubbish and cans and disgusting liquid that I’ll never get the smell of out of my clothes and she’s sitting on my bed smelling of lemons with clean hair and a perfect face. Scary and screwed up this is, I’d love to have that ability myself. But now’s not the time for writing. I’m going to try talking to her for real. I’ll write more afterwards. -- Well a mixture of responses really, I recently discovered I am what is known as a “vessel.” Does anyone know what that means? I was talking to her, trying to find a midpoint where she’s not assaulting me in my sleep. You know what? I’m far too calm about this. Must be the smell of lemons. Anyway, midpoint. I was asking why was she here, is it/she an actual doll or a spirit, the usual things you ask a doll that evidently possesses and kills people of course and she kept replying in my head, through my thoughts. I remember her exact thoughts too, let me note them down. “My name is Sophitia. I am neither doll nor spirit. I am an entity. (I gotta admit, I’m not sure of the difference) I have been passed down from generation to generation as a play thing for young girls until I found myself in the hands of a man who’s thoughts were too full of sin for him to handle. Why am I here now? You bought me, you are my vessel.” And that’s where all kinds of communication from her stopped. You know what, I’m tired, I’ll try again tomorrow. -- Every night she puts me through torture, is this what a vessel is, what a vessel has to do? I had to go to the hospital this morning. Sophitia told me I had angered her with my impure thoughts and as punishment I should feel immense pain. So she broke my wrist of course. It’s really hard typing with one hand and it’s already pretty late. I should head to bed. -- -- -- It’s been a while since I wrote here, nearly a month? I’ve learned so much about vessels and Sophitia. Despite the psychopathic nature of hers, she can be interesting, she enjoys learning about this culture and it’s flaws, about technology and all sorts of things. We’ve grown so close, I guess that’s how vessels are supposed to be, like sisters. -- I wanted to learn how to use a computer so I had Vessel teach me. It’s bright and hurts my poor eyes. She’s sleeping right now, I hope she’ll be proud of me when she wakes up. -- Wow she’s really getting the hang of it, the relationship between us is getting interesting, we both depend on each other. She rarely hurts me now, except sometime when I go out with friends and I don’t take her along, I wake with a pain in my stomach and chest, like she’s telling me that I’ve angered her but things should be fine. -- -- -- Remember when I said things would be fine? Yeah. No. One thing I didn’t realise, or get told, about vessels is that we are expendable. We die after only a short use. The whatever it is that uses me is killing me slowly, I need to get rid of it before it kills me. Stupid Sophitia. -- Stupid Alice. Stupid, Stupid Alice. Category:Horror Category:Fantasy